<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Regret by WolvesOnCaffeine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29436516">Regret</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolvesOnCaffeine/pseuds/WolvesOnCaffeine'>WolvesOnCaffeine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dream SMP One-Shots [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP (Roleplay Canon), Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Character Study, Ficlet, M/M, Reflection, Self-Reflection, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:53:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29436516</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolvesOnCaffeine/pseuds/WolvesOnCaffeine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Regret was a tricky thing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dream SMP One-Shots [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Regret</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Regret was a funny thing. What it was, at its core, was a wish that someone made, a wish that they had not done something, or otherwise had just made a different choice. Regret was a guilt, a mourning of a timeline that would never come to pass. Regret is a desire to change time.</p><p>Did Quackity regret Schlatt?</p><p>Did he look right fall in love with a man who, in the end, would do nothing but hurt him? Did he regret every moment of those two years where they threw and changed together, and he became such a vastly different version of himself that, if he looked his past self in the eye, they would not recognize each other? Did he feel regret?</p><p>Of course he was sad and he did not like what had happened. He wished there could have been away for him or his husband to seize power without the events that had transpired. Of course laughity did not want the harm that had come to his family, the three children that should not have ever been involved and such gruesome problems. But he <em>regret</em> what happened? Did he want to <em>change</em> it?</p><p>He didn't know.</p><p>To change the past would mean losing what the past had given him. As terrible as of that man was as president, as a husband, as a friend, as a person... Has terrible as he was, how could quality force himself to lose the few good memories that they had together? Those good memories, paired with the bad, made him who he was today.</p><p>Losing Schlatt, losing Manburg... </p><p>Would mean losing himself.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>